equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Crystal Lullaby
|hair = and |coat = }} Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Spy. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Dance Magic. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Movie Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Steps of Pep, Crystal Lullaby appears as the goalie for CPA's soccer team and keeps missing the ball. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Sock It to Me. Gallery ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Pinkie Spy Crystal Prep Academy overhead exterior EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team EG3.png Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins soccer EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins golf EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Fleur bumps into Sci-Twi (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi depressed (new version) EG3.png Fleur bumps into Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" EG3.png Sci-Twi depressed EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png Sunset buries her face in her hands EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "I've seen what your device can do" EG3.png Principal Cinch "have you considered releasing it?" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Sci-Twi holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png Shoeshine sees the Shadowbolts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Crystal Prep Academy exterior at midday EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Villagers walking through Marapore EGS2.png Daring Do and villagers look at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Crystal Lullaby diving toward the ball SS4.png Crystal Lullaby misses the ball again SS4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Crystal Prep swim team looking sad EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie talking to the swim team EGDS24.png CPA student "losers don't deserve nachos" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "that's not true!" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "I know just what you need!" EGDS24.png Pinkie speeds away from CPA swim team EGDS24.png Crystal Prep swim team looking confused EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie serves nachos to CPA swim team EGDS24.png Pinkie introduces swim team to Rainbow Dash EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "the captain of every single team" EGDS24.png Crystal Prep swim team in awe of Rainbow Dash EGDS24.png Rainbow Dash coaching the CPA swim team EGDS24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Wide view of the CHS soccer field CYOE2a.png